warframefandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
Fragor
| introduced = Update 5.4 | notes = }} The Fragor is a very large hammer that is unlocked after reaching the Silver Initiate (Level 2) Mastery Rank. One of the nine heavy melee weapons in the game thus far, the Fragor is an anti-shield weapon with its high damage. This weapon can be sold for 5,000. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *'5' meters Area of Effect (AoE) knockdown jump-attack. *Can hit multiple enemies at once. *Every downward swing with normal attacks causes AoE damage and elemental mod proc. *Possesses momentum during regular swings, which resists interruption such as stagger or knockdown. *Stance slot has polarity, matches Crushing Ruin stance. *Good critical chance. Disadvantages: *Extremely slow when unmodded. *Swinging stops one from moving away from enemy attacks or activating powers. *Shakes the screen violently for nearby allies on every attack (not as badly as Scindo does), and on blocking enemy attacks. *Horizontal swings will miss enemies knocked to the ground (This can be countered by simply crouching). *Long Finisher attack animation. *High stamina consumption per swing. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *North Wind on this is useful. Upon using an AOE attack, it knocks everyone down in a large radius, also has a chance of freezing them, making them getting up take a lot longer. *This weapon is capable of breaking reinforced glass in as little as two hits. Use caution around reinforced glass to avoid accidentally breaking it. *As with most heavy melee weapons, the player is more resistant to staggering during melee attacks, allowing the player to continue brutalizing enemies. However, protection provided by this method is not guaranteed. *Berserker can be used to enhance the Fragor's attack speed due to its good critical chance, making the mod's effect activate more often. *Due to this weapon's high stamina cost, consider installing Second Wind and/or Warrior's Grip to compensate. *The Fragor is capable of dishing out some truly horrific damage to any type of foe. What it lacks in damage diversity, it more than makes up for with supreme CC utility, good crit chance, a devastating finisher, and high all around damage. **The Fragor's biggest strength, however, is its' ability to knock down groups of foes with jump attacks and crush them with a Finisher. In fact, properly modded, a channeled finisher from the Fragor can one-shot any foe in the game. If you can knock down multiple enemies close to each other, your attack will hit all of them. *The Fragor is rather slow, as one would expect a hammer to be. As such, it is usually not a good choice for any frames not tanky enough to withstand enemy fire long enough to hit the foe with it. Rhino is capable of using it to tremendous effect, soaking up gunfire while crushing flat any who oppose him. Valkyr can also use it well. Notes *It would seem the third strike of the Fragor can almost always do headshots at enemies with its splash damage. Trivia *The blueprint for this weapon was added on January 14, 2013 with Update 5.4. *The Brokk version is used by Lieutenant Lech Kril in close combat and in the battle's second phase. *The Fragor is the only weapon so far in the game that has an impact animation in its AoE Attack. *''Fragor'' is Latin for "a breaking" or "a crash". This word also has a similar meaning in other languages such as Spanish or Italian. *Sometimes enemies killed by Fragor will fly far away. Media Skins Brokk Select.png|Brokk See also *Brokk